Ilha dos Cartoons
by 24JJLucas
Summary: Acompanhe 24 Jogadores de Todos Os Lugares em Busca de Um Bilhão de Dólares, Du, Dudu e Edu, Catscratch, Ren & Stimpy, e outros desenhos Animados Que Vamos Ver Nesse Reality Show.
1. Conheça os Competidores

**Capitulo 1 – Piloto**

Nota do Autor: Eu Não Possuo Nenhum dos Personagens, Direitos da Nickelodeon, Cartoon Network e FX (ou Fox nos Estados Unidos)

(Nós Estamos Vendo Um Close de Uma Ilha Grande. Em Seguida, Corta Para uma Doca

Perto da Costa. Vemos, Então, Vemos Um Garoto de Cabelo Preto com Um Sueter Azul.

Um Nome, Em Seguida, Aparece embaixo dele Revelando que seu nome é Jean Lucas.)

Lucas:Olá Todo Mundo Que Está Assistindo, Bem Vindos ao Primeiro Episódio de Ilha dos Desafios! Vamos Ter 24 Concorrentes de Todos os Lugares para O Acampamento Wawanakwa onde vão Residir em um conjunto de cabanas fedorentas no lado norte da Ilha (A Câmera corta para Lucas). Durante a sua moradia os campistas vão Partcipar de Uma Serie de Desafios e Obstaculos, A fim de Ganhar o Premio de Um Bilhão de Dolares.

Agora, Vamos Conhecer os concorrentes. (A Câmera Foca em um Navio que Chega as Docas, A Porta do Navio Abre e Du, Dudu e Edu Saem) [Quem é Americando é Ed, Edd n Eddy]

Dudu: Nada Bom. Isso Parece Mais Higiênico que Na Foto da Capa.

Edu: Ei, Calma aí, Isso não é Como a Foto da Capa em Tudo. Onde Esta as Palmeiras, e a Suíte de Luxo de Cinco Estrelas?

Lucas: Uh, Isso. Eu meio que Menti, Desculpe.

Du: Eu Adoro Canoas, Não Mais que Galinhas, Edu

Lucas: Bem, Já Chega de Formalidades, Agora sentem-se nós Bancos e Esperem os Outros Competidores. (A Câmera então Mostra outro navio chegando, a porta abre e mostra Rolf)

Rolf: Você pode Entregar o Dinheiro agora, Garoto-Cabelo-de-moita, Porque Rolf será o Vencedor desta Competição.

Lucas: Opa, Calma Lá Tigrão, Você vai ainda esperar pelo os outros Campistas (Rolf então senta ao Lado dos Dus)

Fred Fredburger: Oi Amigo, Meu nome é Fred Fredburger. Eu Posso Soletrar meu nome

Fred fredburger, fred fredburger, sim.

Lucas: Uh, Ok, então, Basta sentar e esperar os outros.

(Outro Barco aparece, revelando Kevin.)

Kevin: Ah Cara, Não Sabia que Os Panacas Estariam Aqui. (Kevin aponta o dedo para os Dus, Fazendo com que Edu fique Vermelho de raiva.)

Lucas: Não se preocupe Kevin, Você vai Ter Tempo de sobra para zoar dos dus durante os desafios, vamos conhecer o Resto do pessoal

(Depois Vemos uma baleia azul (A Bolha) chega no cais. Bolha abre a boca e aparece Flapjack e Capitão Falange.)

Flapjack: Oba!, Esse Lugar se Parece com uma Aventura pronta para acontecer, né Capitão?

Falange: Tá, Tá, Tá, Quando é que vai servir comida gratis?

Lucas: Em Um Minuto, Mas ainda Vamos esperar os Outros Campistas.

(Outro Barco Chega Revelando Jonny e Plank.)

Jonny: Plank Diz que Esse Lugar parece um chiqueiro.

Lucas: Talvez o Plank deve ficar com a boca fechada e esperar o resto dos competidores

(Outro Barco Chega vendo Nazz.)

Nazz: Ei Lucas, Como Funcion-, Espera, Esse Lugar Não é Tão Sujo como na foto

Lucas: Bem, Basta Esperar com os Outros (Nazz Senta com os meninos no Banco, Quase Todos, Menos Rolf, Ficam Vermelhos de Vergonha.)

(Outro barco chega na doca, Mostrando Brian Griffin e Stewie Griffin, e,

em seguida, um bêbado Peter Griffin.)

Peter: Eu não to passando bem.

Brian: Eu estou Muito Triste porque não Tinha Bebida e-

(Peter vomita no convés.)

Campistas: Eca!

Stewie: Oh, por favor, todos vocês agem como você nunca tivessem visto vômito antes.

(Peter então vira e vomita no Stewie, fazendo com que os campistas para começem a rir.)

Kevin: Bela Vomitada, Panacão!

Lucas: Hum, talvez vocês devem Ficar lá No Refeitorio até seu amigo ficar Calmo e Não Bebado (Lucas Falam para Levar O Peter Bebado.)

(Outro barco chega, desta vez mostrando Sarah e Jimmy. Jimmy percebeu a

pilha de vômito que encontra-se no cais e desmaia, fazendo com que o pessoal dé risadas dos campistas.)

Edu: Eita, isso é ainda melhor do que o cabo.

Dudu: Eu não sei, Eddy. Me Sinto Mal em Rir do sofrimento do Jimmy.

Edu: Tá, Tá, mas você a Cara dele quando ele viu que o vômito!

(Sarah dá um soco no Edu caindo para trás e caindo na água, causando ainda um grande risada dos outros campistas.)

(Vemos, Edu nadar de volta para o Cais, mas suas roupas estavam encharcadas e seu rosto estava vermelho de raiva.)

Lucas: Ok Edu, talvez você deve ir até o refeitório e se Secar.

(Outro barco chega para Mostrar Ren e Stimpy. Ren observa ao seu Redor e

começa a ficar com raiva.)

Ren: Ei, Cade a piscina, e onde você pode comer buffet, e cade banheira de hidromassagem, e as toalhas de cortesia?

Stimpy: E os Limpadores de bumbum gratuitos!

Lucas: Bem, para fazer uma história curta, eu menti para você. Agora vá esperar excessivamente

Ren: Cale a boca seu porco imundo, eu vou fazer você pagar por ter

mentido para Ren Hoek!

(Ren ia atacar Lucas, mas Lucas viu chegando e conseguiu contornar o

ataque com um golpe de carate, Jogando Ren Para o fazendo com que outra gargalhada

em Torno do Ren. Ren nadou até o mar.)

Lucas: Bem Ren, eu acho que você provavelmente deve ficar lá no refeitório e secar muito e Esfriar a Cabeça.

(Outro barco chega, desta vez Mostrando Coragem.)

Coragem: (Uivando), este lugar parece terrível!

Lucas: Bem, Você Ganha o Que Paga.

Coragem: Mas eu não Ganho nada.

Lucas: Exato.

(Outro barco mostra Waffle, Gordon, e Sr. Blik.)

Gordon: Ai, eu acho que nós Estamos na Ilha Errada, eu não vejo nenhuma palmeira.

Waffle: Talvez esteja escondido em algum lugar.

(Gordon e o Sr. Blik dão Um Tapa no Rosto.)

Lucas: Na verdade, você está na Ilha Certa, agora va esperar com os outros.

(Outro barco Mostra Chowder e Mung Daal.)

Mung: Estamos na ilha certa?

Lucas: É claro que Esta, agora va esperar com os outros.

(Todos os campistas estavam sentados no banco, menos Ren, Eddy, Stewie, Brian, e Peter, que Estão no refeitório.)

Lucas: Tá Legal, parece que todo mundo esta aqui. agora posso dar o grande tour da Ilha.

(Lucas em seguida, leva os campistas sobre o sentido das cabines.)

Lucas: Aqui são as cabines você Vão Ficar durante seu tempo aqui.

(Lucas então aponta para o refeitório, que está no centro do acampamento.)

Lucas: E este é o refeitório, onde será servido o almoço, cortesia do Chef Hector. E falando do refeitório, vamos ver como os outros campistas estão.

(A câmera corta para o interior do refeitório onde Ren e Eddy Estão emrrolados em toalhas e Peter está Bebendo um monte de Cerveja no chão. Enquanto isso, Brian e Stewie, que Foram para um Armario de roupas, estavam falando em outra mesa.)

Stewie: acho que nós deveríamos formar uma aliança, Brian.

Brian: Você e eu formarmos uma aliança?

Stewie: Mas, claro, Brian. Você não vê, ninguém suspeita de um cão e um bebê nessa coisa. Nós poderíamos ser imparáveis. E acabar com esses imbecis incompetentes.

Brian: Tá Certo Stewie, eu vou formar uma aliança com você.

Stewie: Bom, agora vamos voltar antes deles suspeitarem do que está acontecendo.

(Enquanto isso, na cabine dos homens, os meninos começaram a desempacotar suas coisas.)

Du: Eu fico com o beliche de Cima!

Mr. Blik: Tá, eu fico com o beliche que não está infestado de baratas. (Mr. Blik, em seguida, vai em cima das camas e puxa as tampas revelando vários baratas.)

Flapjack: Oh isso não é nada, você Tem Que Ver o que tem em Porto Tempestade. Mas Não tão grande quanto o meu rosto.

Chowder: Ei, você tem que ver os de cozinha de Mung, são grandes, viscosos,enrrugados

Mung: Chowder Ok, acho que é detalhes suficientes.

(então, ouvindo a voz de Lucas em um megafone.)

Lucas: Atenção campistas, me encontre centro em 5 minutos.

(5 minutos mais tarde todos os campistas estão no centro.)

Lucas: Ok, a razão pela qual eu chamei aqui é porque você vai agora juntar-se a equipe. Há duas equipes, e qualquer equipe você é o que vai ficar com até que eu diga, o que é provavel que vai Ficar um bom, então é melhor aprender a trabalhar com sua equipe de forma certa. Agora, quando chamo o nome Vou direcionar para o lado esquerdo ou lado direito é aí fica o resto de sua equipe. Agora começe, Du, Dudu e Edu por favor, vá para o lado esquerdo. Gordon e Sr. Blik por favor, vá para o lado direito. Peter, Brian e Stewie por favor, vá para o lado direito. Waffle, por favor, vá para o lado esquerdo. Nazz, por favor, vá

para o lado esquerdo. Kevin, por favor, vá para o lado direito. Jonny e Plank, por favor, vá para o lado direito. Chowder e Mung, por favor, vá para a esquerda. Flapjack e Falange, por favor, vá para a esquerda. Rolf, por favor, vá para a esquerda. Coragem por favor, vá para a esquerda. Fred Fredburger por favor, vá para a esquerda, e como para o resto de vocês, vá para a direita. Agora seus nomes da vocês do lado esquerdo o nome da equipe é os Robalos Assassinos.

(Vários membros do elogio dos Robalos Assassinos.)

Lucas: E do lado direito, o nome da equipe é os ratos tóxicos!

(Vários membros da Rats tóxicos aplaudiram.)

Lucas: E para vocês assistindo em casa que ainda estão um pouco claro em cujo em que equipe, aqui está um pequeno lembrete.

(A tela aparece mostrando os nomes de todos os campistas e que a equipe que está.)

 **Robalos Assassinos**

 **Du, Dudu, Edu, Rolf, Nazz, Chowder, Mung Daal, Flapjack, Falange, Waffle, Coragem**

 **e Fred Fredburger**

 **Ratos Toxicos**

 **Jimmy, Sarah, Kevin, Peter, Stewie, Brian, Jonny, Plank, Gordon, Sr. Blink, Ren e Stimpy**

(A tela depois vai embora.)

Lucas: Tudo bem, agora antes de eu apresentar-lhe o seu primeiro desafio, eu preciso mostrar algo mais em primeiro lugar.

(Lucas dirige os campistas no sentido de uma casinha Suja ao lado das cabines.)

Lucas: Este é o confessionário, onde você pode vir em todo momento e compartilhar seus sentimentos para o público da Tv em todoo país.

 **Du** : **Eu To Feliz de** **Estar na Mesmo Time que Edu e Dudu!**

 **Ren: O Que Você Esta Olhando!? Eu Só Vim para fazer minha necessidade, me Deixa Sozinho!** **(Ren Quebra a Camera)**

 **Stewie** : **Ah, Isso é Fácil, Esses Campistas São Mais Burros do que eu sabia, com Brian comigo, Não Há Chance de Eu Perder!**

 **Edu** : **Esse Jogo Esta no Papo. Já Formei uma Aliança Com Du e Dudu**. **Após Eu Ganhar Vou Comer Bala de Caramelo por Meses, Talvez 1 Ano!** **(Os Olhos de Edu Se Transformam em Sifrões e começa a Babar)**

Lucas: De qualquer forma, eu vou agora apresentar-lhe o seu primeiro desafio. Vendo como este é o seu primeiro desafio que eu decidi ele fácil

sobre você. É por isso que eu vou estar dando a tarefa muito simples de executar uma corrida de revezamento de 50 jardas. Haverá três pessoas de cada equipe. A equipe vencedora receberá uma refeição 5 Estrelas e começar a relaxar em uma banheira de hidromassagem de luxo perto da minha casa.

(Campistas Aplaudem.)

Lucas: E ... Não há nenhum truque para ele em tudo.

(Todos os campistas Suspiram de alívio.)

Lucas: A corrida será realizada amanhã ao meio-dia. Até a eles que você vai precisar para discutir com seus colegas sobre quem estará competindo e quem não vai. Até Amanhã campistas.

 **Kevin: Este desafio está no papo. Eu sou provavelmente o melhor corredor de todos.**

 **Rolf: Rolf se diverte com este desafio como Rolf era o Garoto mais**

 **rápido dentro de cem milhas em volta em seu Antigo país.**

Lucas: Quem será o primeiro time a conquistar a vitória, os Robalos ou os ratos tóxicos?

Descubra no próximo Episodio de Ilha ...Dos ... Desafios!


	2. Campistas Não Tão Felizes

**Capitulo 2 – Campistas Não Tão Felizes**

Lucas: A última vez em Ilha Dos Desafios, encontramos os campistas que

vão ficar aqui e o seu primeiro desafio. Será que as equipes de ser capaz de existir com o outro? Quem será vencer? E quem vai ser a primeira pessoa a Sair? Saiba sobre este episódio da Ilha ...Dos ... Desafios!

(Vemos os campistas tomando café da manhã no refeitório. Todo mundo está sentado com seus companheiros de equipe.)

Edu:(Em um tom abafado) então estamos de acordo, vai ser Rolf, Flapjack, e Du.

Du: Eu não sei, Edu, eu não sou muito rápido.

Dudu: Não se preocupe, Du. Eu tenho um plano para garantir a nossa vitória.

Edu: Qual é, cabeça meia?

Dudu: Oh não se preocupe, Eddy, você vai ver.

Du: eu gosto de surpresas, Dudu.

(Enquanto isso, em outra mesa os ratos Toxicos ainda não conseguiam tomar uma decisão.)

Mr. Blik: acho que Brian deve fazer, depois de tudo, os cães são rápidos.

Brian: isso é um estereótipo racial, nem todos os cães são rápidos.

Kevin: Sim, bem, a corrida é em 2 horas e ainda precisamos de mais 2 corredores para ser voluntário.

Gordon: acho que eu posso ser voluntário.

Kevin: Agora só precisa de mais uma pessoa. Mas quem? (Kevin olha em torno de sua mesa em todos os seus colegas de time, Brian está lendo um livro, Peter teve uma ressaca muito doloroso de ontem, Jimmy e Sarah estavam conversando entre si, Jonny esta ajudando Plank a mastigar sua Comida, Stimpy Estava com o dedo no Nariz, e Ren estava olhando com desgosto) Ok., precisamos de mais um voluntário para correr na corrida de revezamento, se não o fazer, perdemos, e isso significa que um de nós vai ir pra Casa! (Os campistas se entreolham.) Eu disse que precisamos de um voluntário! (Kevin bate com o punho na mesa, fazendo com que alguns dos campistas para trocar olhares preocupados.)

Jonny: Plank quer par-

Kevin: Precisamos de alguém além do Plank, Jonny. (Kevin parece preocupado sobre os Robalos, que parecem ter tudo planejado, como eles estavam comendo seu pequeno-almoço em paz.) Olhar Tudo bem, se um de vocês não voluntário nos próximos 5 segundos ou eu vou-

Ren: Esse cara vai fazer! (Ren aponta para Stimpy.)

Stimpy: Uh, tudo bem, eu acho.

Kevin: Ok grande por isso vai ser eu, Gordon, e Stimpy.

 **Kevin: Eu tenho que dizer, eu não estou gostando nossas chances até**

 **agora. Quero dizer, Gordon e Stimpy não exatamente parecido com o povo mais rápido do planeta.**

 **Gordon: Sim, eu realmente não quero fazer isso, mas eu suponho que eu deveria tomar um para a equipe.**

12:00 – Meio Dia

(Os campistas se reuniram em torno de uma pista ao lado oriental da ilha.)

Lucas: atenção, agora é para a corrida de revezamento de 50 jardas. As regras são simples, haverá 3 competidores por equipe, apenas 1 concorrente é permitida na faixa de cada vez, a primeira equipe a ter todos os 3 concorrentes cruzar a linha de chegada é o vencedor. E aqui estão os nossos concorrentes. Para os Robalos, Começa Rolf, No meio, é Flapjack, e trazendo até a traseira é Du. E para os ratos tóxicas, Quem Começa será Kevin, na Metade será Gordon, e Stimpy estará na traseira. Agora, durante esta corrida, não quero nenhuma Trapaça, eu quero uma corrida limpa.

Em suas marcas!

(Kevin e Rolf nas posições.)

Preparar!

(Os campistas começam a ficar ansioso.)

Já!

(Kevin e Rolf correram a toda velocidade e Rolf realmente consegue cerca de três pés à frente de Kevin, que começam a correr Gordon e Flapjack, que tenham obtido tanto em posições. Rolf atinge Flapjack primeira e marca-lo no para trás, permitindo Flapjack para sair correndo. Uns meros dois segundos depois, Kevin Chega em Gordon e marca, e os campistas olhar de surpresa quando Gordon consegue Chegar em Flapjack, Estava um par de pés na frente dele e eles são rapidamente Empatados luta cabeça a cabeça como eles se

aproximam os dois últimos corredores, Du e Stimpy. Gordon e Flapjack ambos atingem Ed e Stimpy, ao mesmo tempo, e Ed fica parado estupidamente enquanto Stimpy decola e começa um rápido 10 pés vantagem sobre Ed.

Edu: Vai Du, Mexa-se! (Du olha.)

Du: Oi Edu! (Edu Bate na Cara.)

Edu: Du, começa a correr ou você vai perder a corrida!

Du: ok Edu! (Du começa a correr na pista, Stimpy Está Só de 10 passos de distância da linha de chegada. Dudu Anda até a linha de chegada e mantém-se um pedaço de torrada com manteiga.

Dudu: Oh, Du! (Du percebe a torrada com manteiga.)

Du: torradas com manteiga! (Du decola na pista a velocidades impossíveis e ele rapidamente passa Stimpy, que perde o Controle e cai enquanto Du Chega a linha de chegada em questão de segundos. Du rapidamente caiu em Dudu e comeu a torrada com manteiga em uma Mordida.)

Lucas: Os Robalos Assassinos Ganham!

Rolf: Muito bom, Garoto-Du!

Nazz: Uau, isso foi Irado.

Eddy: Mandou bem, Monocelha!

Flapjack: Woohoo!

Waffle: Oba!

Fred Fredburger: Sim!

(Lucas então se vira para os ratos tóxicas.)

Lucas: E quanto a vocês, eu estou envergonhado. É informar que até o final de hoje 1 de vocês vai deixar esta ilha. Vocês todos têm 2 horas pra lançar seus votos para você acha que deve ser votado fora da ilha. Depois que 2 horas é sobre eu quero que todos vocês me encontrem em volta da fogueira.

(Todos os campistas engolem em medo.)

(No refeitório, os Robalos Assassinos estão desfrutando de uma refeição

cinco estrelas.)

Dudu: Atenção por favor! (The Bass Killer todos se voltam para Dudu.) Eu

gostaria de propor um brinde, para o homem que nos venceu a corrida, Du!

(Os Robalos Assassinos começam a torcer para Du.)

Du: Ah, Isso não foi nada.

(No outro lado do refeitório, ratos tóxicos estão sentados com raiva na mesa.)

Mr. Blik: Eu odeio perder, especialmente quando a sua culpa de outra pessoa.

Kevin: Grrrr, se não fosse por aquele gato estúpido estariamos comendo costelas agora. (Kevin encara com raiva para Stimpy.)

Ren: (Ren dá um tapa.) idiota estúpido, porque não você correr mais rápido!

Gordon: Bem, não seja muito duro com ele, ele tentou o seu melhor, além disso, eu não faço ninguém nesta mesa poderia ter feito melhor.

Kevin:Du só ficou lá metade do tempo,Stimpy poderia ter feito isso antes dele.

Gordon: Me lembro de você ter algum problema com o Rolf também.

Kevin: Bem, sim, mas, eu ...

Gordon: Exatamente.

 **Gordon: Eu não sei quem eu vou votar, embora eu possa ter uma idéia.**

 **Kevin: Eu não me importo com o que diz furball estúpido, eu ainda estou votando para esse idiota Stimpy.**

 **Ren: Aquele idiota inchado é outta aqui!**

 **Brian: Talvez seja apenas o meu ódio pessoal de gatos, mas eu acho que sei quem eu vou votar.**

2:00 mais tarde na fogueira.

(Lucas é visto segurando uma bandeja de 11 marshmallows.)

Lucas: Bem, Chegou a hora de ver quem será o 1o campista para ser votado fora da ilha. Como você pode ver eu segurar uma bandeja de 11 marshmallows na minha mão, mas há apenas 12 de vocês são. Então, quando eu chamar seu nome, venha Pegar o marshmallow, aquele que não recebe um marshmallow terá de ir ao Caís de vergonha, a bordo do barco de perdedores, e deixar a ilha, e você nunca pode voltar, Nunca!

Então, vamos começar essa cerimônia começou!

Sr. Blik

Mr. Blik: Yeah baby!

 **Sr. Blik: Você sabe, não é sempre sobre o vencimento, a cerca de bater**

 **os outros perdedores!**

Lucas: Jimmy

Sarah,Ren, Plank, Jonny, Peter, Brian, Stewie

...

...

...

Gordon

Gordon: Aha!

 **Gordon: Ufa, essa foi por pouco, eu estava lá quase fora, mas eu ainda estou nesse Jogo.**

Lucas: E agora para nossos dois campistas finais. (Lucas olha para Kevin e Stimpy.)

E o último marshmallow vai para ...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

(Stimpy parece nervoso.)

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

(Kevin fica Nervoso.)

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

Kevin.

(Kevin deixa escapar um suspiro de alívio.)

Kevin: Até Mais, Panaca.

Stimpy: Mas, mas, mas, mas-

Lucas: Sem Mas, Leve seu bumbum até o barco de perdedores, pronto.

(Stimpy caminha até o barco de perdedores, enquanto a música toca. Stimpy entra no barco e olha para os campistas, em seguida, barco se afasta.)

Lucas: Parece que Stimpy foi o 1o campista para ser eliminado. O resto de vocês, Voltem para as cabines. Melhor dormirem um pouco, confie em mim, você vai precisar dele para o seu próximo desafio.

Mr. Blik: O Que significa que vamos precisar dele?

Lucas: nada.

 **Kevin: 1 idiota para baixo, mais 22 para sair.**

 **Gordon: Sinto pena do Stimpy, é apenas um pequeno erro, acontece com o melhor de nós.**

 **Ren: (Em um tom assustador) Eu sinto muito por meu melhor amigo Stimpy, hmmm, deixe-me pensar, hmmmmm.(Seu tom transforma abruptamente em raiva psicótica.) Não, eu não sinto pena dele! Nem um pouco! Você aqui o que estou dizendo! (Ren agarra a câmera e joga-lo contra a parede.)**

 **Brian: Ei, esse cara era um gato, você realmente espera que eu sinto pena do idiota?**

 **Stewie: Eu estou um passo mais perto da vitória!**

Tony: Será que os ratos Tóxicos Vão Vencer no nosso próximo desafio?

Descubra na próxima vez em Ilha ... Dos ... Desafios!


	3. Maratona da Insonia

(Lucas anda na tela.)

Lucas: No Episodio Anterior de Ilha dos Desfios. Os campistas competiram o 1o desafio, uma corrida de revezamento de 50 jardas. No final, os robalos ganharam. Enquanto isso, na 1a cerimônia da fogueira,Stimpy se torna o 1o concorrente a sair da Ilha. Será que os campistas vão aguentar o que é muito maior do que qualquer obstáculo. tudo Vai acontecer na Ilha... Dos … Desafios!

* * *

(Os campistas estão do lado de fora suas cabines, Lucas na frente deles.)

Lucas: Bom Dia Campistas, quero que todos vocês dão 50 voltas, e quando o fez com que eu quero 50 flexões. SEM EXCEÇÕES! Agora mexam-se!

(Os campistas começam correr ao redor do campo, com Rolf e Kevin liderando o grupo, enquanto Jimmy e Peter lutam para andar. Lucas anda para cima em uma scooter ao lado de Peter.)

Lucas: Vamos Gordão, esta na parte de trás do pacote!

Peter: Cala a boca, você sabe que estou em condições físicas de pico!

(Peter começa a suar profundamente como ele continua a ficar para trás.)

Jimmy: Oh que agonia.

(Peter, em seguida, entra em colapso sobre Jimmy devido à exaustão de calor, cobrindo Jimmy em uma poça de suor.)

Jimmy: Eca! Sarah, Socorro!

* * *

(Alguns minutos depois, Rolf e Kevin já rodou a maioria dos campistas, e agora estavam na última volta.)

Lucas: Vamos senhoras, Tirem as âncoras fora de suas calças e começar a se mexer!

(Kevin e Rolf acabaram e começam a fazer flexões, seguido por vários outros campistas.)

Lucas: Bem, eu vejo que ainda temos alguns retardatários deixado para trás.

(Peter, Jimmy, e Dudu são os únicos ainda em execução.)

Dudu: nada bom, acho que estou tenho uma cãibra no estômago.

Jimmy: Minhas roupas ainda estão cobertos de suor que do peter, oh a agonia.

Pedro: Ah, sim, você gosta de tirar sarro dos odores corporais dos outros, vamos ver se pode consertar isso. (Peter tira a camisa, que está encharcado em suor, e começa a enxugar no Jimmy.

Jimmy: Sarah, socorro!

Sarah: Jimmy, não vou deixar você sozinho com esse grande macaco!

 **Sarah: odeio quando** **Grandes idiotas estúpidos estragam as coisas para** **mim** **e Jimmy!**

(Sarah anda atrás de Pedro e dá-lhe um soco monstruoso.)

Pedro: Ei, o que o ele-

(Sarah chuta forte na canela, fazendo com que Peter a caia no chão de agonia.)

Peter: Ahhh, (inala), Ahhh, (inala), Ahhhh.

(15 minutos mais tarde)

(Lucas está liderando os campistas para o refeitório.)

Lucas: campistas Tudo bem, agora é hora para o jantar! (Lucas abre as portas para o refeitório para revelar um grande buffet de comida deliciosamente apetitoso. Os campistas começam babando instantaneamente.)

 **Du: Eu estava tão feliz porque tinha torradas com manteiga e sete tipos diferentes de molho!**

 **Edu: Eles tinham um enorme peru e para a sobremesa ... Bala de Caramelo!**

 **Dudu: Eles tinham uma grande variedade de frutas e legumes, um banquete muito nutritivo.**

 **Fred Fredburger: Eles tinham nachos e sorvete de iogurte ... Sim.**

 **Flapjack: Eu Gostei Porque Tinha uma Grande Variedade de Doces!**

 **Falange: Eu Gostei Que Tinha 6 Tipos diferentes de Melado (Ainda Babando.)**

(Em seguida, cortou para depois os campistas são feito comer. Muitos deles estão gemendo do bastante grande ingestão de alimentos.)

Flapjack: Eu acho que eu tinha muito doce.

(Brian está no canto vômitos.)

Brian: Eu acho que eu tinha muitas bebidas.

 **Brian: Eles tinham um mini-bar ... É uma longa história.**

Lucas: nossos porquinhos tiveram um bom tempo na comida. Mas eu estou que eu vou ter que cortar essa coisa curto para que possamos ter o seu próximo desafio em andamento.

Campistas: Desafio!?

Tony: Sim, isso é, seu próximo desafio.

Kevin: Mas eu pensei que a corrida que fizemos foi o desafio.

Lucas: Não, isso seria fácil demais. Hoje você estará tomando parte na Insonia-a-Tona!

Dudu: O que é isso?

Lucas: Como vemos 1 de vocês pode ser o mais longo sem cair no sono. Quem o Ultimo sem cair no sono é o vencedor, junto com o resto de sua equipe.

Dudu: Então você nos fez realizar esses atos de esgotamento físico e então começou a enganar-nos a nós mesmos em engordar com toda a comida em uma tentativa de tornar-nos mais suscetíveis a ir dormir.

Lucas: Muito bem.

Dudu: Isso foi muito inteligente.

Lucas: Tudo bem, o suficiente bate papo, levem seus traseiros em marcha e fazer o seu caminho para a fogueira, para que possamos começar a festa.

* * *

(Os campistas reunidos em volta da fogueira. Lucas usa um megafone para sinalizar o início da competição.)

Lucas: Deixe a Insonia-a-tona começar!

(Os Dus ao lado.)

Edu: (Sussurros) Ei Cabeça de Meia, quanto tempo acha que vai ser antes do resto cair no sono?

Dudu: Bem, dada a quantidade de esforço físico e a quantidade de ingestão de alimentos, eu diria que um par de horas ... talvez menos.

(Enquanto isso, mais nos arbustos, Brian e Stewie está conversando.)

Stewie: Agora vamos ver quem será eliminado, por julgar as capacidades físicas e mentais de todos os outros campistas, eu acho que nós deveríamos ir para-

Brian: Eu acho que nós deveríamos eliminar um dos gatos.

Stewie: O quê?

Brian: Bem, eu apenas pensei que você sabe, aqueles gatos malditos.

Stewie: Então deixe-me definir essa reta, você quer-

Brian: Eliminar os gatos primeiro e se preocupar com os outros campistas mais tarde.

Stewie: Isso é idiota, Brian! Tomei páginas detalhando todos os pontos fracos dos campistas e eles podem mostrar claramente que os gatos são a menor das nossas preocupações.

Brian: Hmm, Então Você quer dizer que tem um notebook que detalha as fraquezas dos Outros.

Stewie: (Bocejando) Certo.

Brian: Se importa se eu dar uma olhada.

Stewie: Muito bem, então. (Stewie tira um notebook e mostra Brian seu conteúdo, que continha o seguinte.)

 **Forças e fraquezas**

 **Du**

 **Força: Força sobre-humana e pode ser rápida, se necessário.**

 **Fraqueza: Incrivelmente ingênuo e estúpido.**

 **Edu**

 **Força: Pode ser astuto, às vezes.**

 **Pontos Fracos: Muito ganancioso e ego maníaco.**

 **Dudu**

 **Força: Extremamente inteligente.**

 **Pontos Fracos: fraco e fora de forma.**

 **Fred Fredburger**

 **Força: Desconhecida**

 **Fraqueza: Estúpideis.**

 **Ren**

 **Força: Tem uma mente tortuosa**

 **Fraqueza: Atos insanamente psicótico.**

 **Sarah**

 **Força: Muito forte para sua idade.**

 **Fraqueza: Ligada Emocionalmente a seu Amigo Jimmy.**

 **Nazz**

 **Força: Boa aparência e charme**

 **Fraqueza: loira burra.**

 **Peter Griffin**

 **Força: é um lutador hábil, tendo lutado com Ernie a galinha gigante.**

 **Fraqueza: estúpido e ingênuo.**

 **Jimmy**

 **Força: inteligente,astuto e ligado a Sarah**

 **Fraqueza: Medroso e fracote. Possivelmente homossexual.**

 **Chowder**

 **Força: pode comer qualquer coisa.**

 **Fraqueza: ingênuo, estúpido, e com obesidade mórbida.**

 **Jonny**

 **Força: Salvar seu amigo imaginario, se for necessario.**

 **Pontos Fracos: emocionalmente ligado a seu amigo imaginário, Plank.**

 **Plank**

 **Força: ser emocionalmente ligado a seu amigo Jonny.**

 **Pontos Fracos: água, fogo, cupins e ser um objeto inanimado.**

 **Rolf**

 **Força: Perito em Multitarefa e Caça de Recursos e entre outras coisas no velho pais.**

 **Fraquezas: Nenhuma.**

 **Kevin**

 **Força: semi-qualificado em esportes, conhecimento em reparos de Bicicleta.**

 **Pontos Fracos: Ele é um cabeça quente com um pavio curto e se irritar com Edu.**

 **Flapjack**

 **Força: Desconhecido.**

 **Pontos Fracos: É extremamente ingênuo.**

 **Capitão Falange**

 **Força: Desconhecido.**

 **Pontos Fracos: é viciado em qualquer tipo de doces.**

 **Mung Daal**

 **Força: Chefe muito experiente, também é um auto-proclamado "homem das senhoras".**

 **Pontos Fracos: Ele não tem qualquer tipo de força física.**

 **Waffle**

 **Força: Pode usar sua cauda como uma hélice para voar.**

 **Pontos Fracos: Muito ingênuo e estúpido.**

 **Sr. Blik**

 **Força: astúcia e astuto.**

 **Pontos Fracos: Idiota e arrogante**

 **Gordon**

 **Força: amável e compassivo.**

 **Pontos Fracos: Sua confiança nos outros pode levar à sua queda.**

 **Coragem**

 **Força: Determinação moral.**

 **Pontos Fracos: Medo de quase tudo.**

Brian: Stewie, como você conseguiu toda essa informação?

Stewie: passei por um par de diários, um par de pertences pessoais, coisas de sempre.

Brian: Stewie, que está perseguindo e ... Espere um minuto, como é que você não escrever minhas forças e fraquezas para baixo?

Stewie: Porque eu te conheço há anos, eu sabia seus pontos fortes e fracos indo para essa coisa.

Brian: Ei como você poderia ter me conhecido há anos se o seu apenas 1 ano de idade?

Stewie: Oh, uhhh ... uh Eu acho que é hora de um intervalo comercial.

* * *

(2 horas no concurso, Peter, Fred Fredburger, Jonny, Plank, e Jimmy já Dormiram)

 **Edu: Os sucos não tem chance, eu sou o rei de ficar acordado até tarde!**

 **Dudu: Devo dizer, todos os alimentos que está me fazendo sentir-se muito**

 **cansado agora. (bocejo)**

Lucas: 5 a menos, mais 16 para ir.

(5 horas mais tarde apenas 5 campistas continuam, Coragem, Edu, Rolf, Ren e Gordon.)

Lucas: Bem, Parece que nos temos s que eu tenho uma surpresa para vocês.

Edu: (bocejando) O quê?

Lucas: Eu vou ler uma história pra dormir!

(os campistas gemem, e segundos depois Coragem cai no chão, dormindo como um bebê.)

(Lucas abre um livro intitulado "A Pequena Lambida".)

Lucas: Bah, diz o cordeiro, o cordeiro diz bah.

(Gordon e Ren caem no chão dormindo, deixando apenas 2 concorrentes, Rolf e Edu.)

Lucas: agora, finalmente chegamos aos 2. E isso só levou 7 horas e 20 minutos.

Edu: Ei, como você ficar acordado o tempo todo?

Lucas: cafeína, é claro. Para não mencionar um copo de Joe aqui e ali.

Rolf: Você pode perder agora, Garoto-Edu, Rolf pode passar dias sem dormir.

Eddy: Nós vamos ver sobre isso, Garoto-Rolf.

Rolf: Você ousa insultar o filho de um pastor. vai pagar por isso, desafiou garoto edu, Rolf vai zzz.

(Rolf adormece no meio da frase.)

Lucas: Bem, parece que temos um vencedor, embora tecnicamente não importa se você ou Rolf ganhou considerando como sua ambos na mesma equipe, mas ei, dá um cuidado.

Edu: Ha, toma essa Kevin!

* * *

(Kevin perfura a parede da cabine enquanto ele se senta com raiva em sua cama.)

Kevin: Eu não acredito 2 vezes seguidas agora,se isso continuar, alguém vai Sair!

Peter: Ei Amigo poderia ser pior.

Kevin: Oh cale a boca Gordão que você chegou aqui você foi nada, mas 1 responsabilidade para a nossa equipe. Você foi a 1a pessoa a adormecer!

Peter: eu tive um ataque de bebidas no mini-bar e eu tinha uma dor de cabeça, tinha que deitar.

Kevin: Ótimo, isso torna a 2a vez que você se embebedado nestailha.

Pedro: Ei, põem-se um minibar por uma razão.

Kevin: Sim, tão gordo como você poderia ser desperdício e, em seguida, explodir um outro desafio, quando seu nele por que você não só-

(Peter dá um soco na cara do Kevin e peter da um joelhada no estômago. Felizmente, Gordon e Brian entrou e terminou a luta, embora fosse mais de 1 lado, visto que Kevin basicamente tem seu Bumbum a ele.)

Gordon: rapazes, se acalmem.

(Kevin se levanta do chão e vai para cima de Peter, Fazendo Peter da uma Joelhada na cara dele.)

Peter: Seu Panaca! (Peter se liberta de Gordon e Brian, Peter pula em cima de Kevin, dando uma onda de socos e, em seguida, fechando com uma cabeçada.)

Brian: Peter, Pare de Agir Feito um Tolo!

* * *

Peter: Foi ele quem começou!

(Gordon está falando para todos os membros dos ratos tóxicos, com exceção de Kevin e Peter. Kevin está no refeitório recebendo pontos e Peter está no confessionário.)

Gordon: E é por isso que um deles tem que ir.

Sarah: Eu digo que todos nós votamos no pateta gorduroso que cobriu Jimmy no suor.

Jimmy: Concordo com Você, Sarah!

Mr. Blik: Sim, menino gordo precisa ir!

Jonny: Plank diz que Peter é a razão que perdemos todos os nossos desafios até agora.

Gordon: ele custa qualquer vitória, mas vou dizer que ele é um passivo, no entanto.

Mr. Blik: Certo, então, por isso estamos de acordo, todos nós estamos votando para Peter.

Rats tóxicos: Certo.

(Peter sai do confessionário.)

Pedro: Ei, o que foi que eu perdi, estamos tendo uma reunião ou algo assim?

Rats tóxicos: Uh, não.

Pedro: Ah, ok.

* * *

(Os ratos tóxicos são todos reunidos em torno de uma fogueira. Lucas aparece segurando uma bandeja de 10 marshmallows.)

Lucaas: Então, que chegou a este, mais uma perda lamentável para os ratos tóxicas, uma vergonha. Nesta bandeja Tenho 10 marshmallows, mas, infelizmente, há 11 campistas. Isso significa que um de vocês vai sair desta ilha hoje à noite. Quando eu chamo seu nome por favor, venha e pegue o seu marshmallow.

Jonny, Plank, Stewie, Brian, Sr. Blik, Brian, Ren, Jimmy, Sarah, Gordon.

(Kevin e Peter são os dois últimos.)

Lucas: Quem vai levar o Marshmellow, O atleta ou o idiota amável.

...

...

...

...

(Peter com um olhar esperançoso no rosto.)

...

...

...

...

(Kevin com um olhar irritado em seu rosto.)

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

Kevin.

Kevin: (Kevin anda e recebe o seu marshmallow, ele vem até o Peter e mastiga o marshmallow no rosto, fazendo com que Peter da um soco no intestino, em seguida, girar ao redor e entrega um chute Peter se vira para a câmera.)

Peter: Caminho de Casa.

(Peter thens embarca no barco de perdedores, enquanto os campistas ficam chocados, surpresos com o que aconteceu.)

Mr. Blik: Quem teria pensado que um homem tão gordo fosse tão atlético.

* * *

Tony: Será que o Toxic nunca Vão Vencer, vão os Robalos Assassinos ter o gosto da derrota?

Descubra na próxima vez em total ... Drama ... Island!


	4. É Hora de Queimado!

**Capitulo 3 – É Hora de Queimado!**

(Lucas anda na tela.)

Lucas: A última vez em Ilha dos Desafios, os campistas participaram da Insonia-A-Tona. No final, foi Edu, que saiu vitorioso para os Robalos. E, infelizmente, o Pão adorável Peter Griffin se tornou o 2o campista a ser eliminada. Quem será eliminado na próxima? Qual será o próximo desafio? Será que os ratos tóxicas Vão Ganhar? Descubra agora na Ilha ... Dos ... Desafios!

* * *

(Os campistas estão todos no café da manhã no refeitório. A câmera vai para Stewie e Brian que comer ao lado do outro.)

Stewie: Tá bem Brian, 2 fora, Mais 21 para ir! (Stewie pega seu caderno e risca o nome de Peter da lista.)

Brian: Agora tudo o que temos a fazer é ganhar um desafio.

Stewie: Paciência, Brian. Enquanto vamos garantir a nossa própria segurança, depois, não importa quem ganha ou perde. Só precisamos manter um Baixo Perfil e ficar sob o radar agora.

(Enquanto isso, Edu adormece na sua mesa.)

Rolf: Os tendões de Rolf crescem cansados Pelo esforço anterior, sim.

Dudu: Você e Edu Fizeram um esforço louvável, Rolf.

(Voz de Lucas é ouvido em um alto-falante.)

Lucas: Atenção, Depois tiver terminado o Almoço, Vão Até ao lado oeste da ilha para o desafio.

(20 minutos mais tarde todos os campistas estão de pé para fora do lado de uma grande cúpula retangular. Um tribunal de queimada está localizado no interior.)

Lucas: o desafio é jogar contra o seu time adversário em um jogo de queimada. A primeira equipe a conquistar três rodadas será declarado o vencedor. Agora, deixe-me explicar as regras:

1\. Apenas 5 campistas de cada equipe estão autorizados a competir em cada rodada. Os outros campistas devem se sentar na arquibancada e assistir.

2\. A fim de ganhar uma rodada você deve agarrar as bolas vermelhas brilhantes no centro da quadra e jogá-los em seus inimigos, a fim de eliminá-los.

3\. Se você jogar uma bola para alguém e a pessoa que você atirou pegar, você estará Fora.

4\. Se você tem uma bola em suas mãos, você pode usá-lo para desviar da bola que se aproxima.

5\. Você não pode cruzar a linha no centro da quadra. Se fizer, será automaticamente Eliminado.

Agora que chegamos pra fora do caminho, que comecem os jogos!

Round 1 começa com Stewie, Brian, Ren, Kevin, e Gordon dos Ratos tóxicas que enfrentam contra Du, Dudu, Flapjack, Chowder, e Mung Daal dos Robalos Assassinos.

(Lucas sopra um apito.)

Lucas: Liguem os Seus Motores!

Du: Leve-me ao seu líder! (Du corre em direção ao centro da quadra, mas em vez de agarrar uma Bola ele estupidamente passa pela linha central e bate em Stewie.)

Stewie: Que Isso!?

Lucas: Du você está eliminado devido a cruzar a linha.

Kevin: (Risos) Muito bem, Panaca.

Ed: Panaca?

Kevin: Haha-Ow! (Kevin é atingido no rosto por uma queimada lançada por Flapjack, que usou a distração para a sua vantagem.)

Lucas: Kevin, Tá fora!

(Chowder e Mung fazer uma pausa para a linha central, na esperança deter em suas mãos uma queimada, mas Gordon e Brian conseguem chegar lá primeiro e lançar um trio de dodgeballs para eles. Mung consegue fazer uma paródia de Matrix e esquiva com sucesso uma das bolas, mas outro Vai na virilha dele, derrubando-o. Chowder mergulha para o lado e mal consegue se esquivar a outra bola. Infelizmente, Ren agarra uma bola e aponta diretamente para Chowder, caído. Mas antes que ele tenha tempo para jogá-lo, ele é pregado no rosto por uma cortesia de Queimada de Flapjack.)

Lucas: Mung e Ren, Estão fora!

(Enquanto isso, Dudu está escondido no canto, encolhido de medo.)

Dudu: Nada, eu Não posso ver.

 **Dudu: Tenho uma fobia de jogar dodgeball desde o incidente de dodgeball na 3a série. (Gulp)**

(Stewie recebe de volta a seus pés do que está sendo abordado por Du e faz uma cambalhota, a fim de evitar ser atingido por uma queimada de Flapjack.)

 **Kevin: Mano, para um bebê, ele é muito atlético.**

 **Rolf: Rolf esta espantado Com o jovem Que pode realizar tais proezas ousadas de atletismo.**

 **Brian: Eh, eu vi Stewie fazer coisas muito mais impressionante do que isso.**

 **Du: (Rindo) O homem pequeno sabe como dançar. (Ri estupidamente)**

 **Chowder: Eu não tinha idéia de Flapjack era tão bom em Dodgeball. me pergunto se ele pode me Ensinar.**

 **Mung: (Mung com um enorme bloco de gelo na sua virilha) ... Isso...foi ... Horrível!**

(Stewie se esquiva vários mais dodgeballs e tenta jogar um de Flapjack, mas ele pega.)

Lucas: Stewie esta Fora! Sobrando Flapjack, Chowder, e Dudu … uh, mal notei Dudu estava aqui por causa dele escondido no canto e não estava contribuindo para a equipe. E parece Brian e Gordon são os que sobraram dos Ratos tóxicos.

*Brian: De todas as pessoas que eu poderia ter sido preso com, por que

ele tem que ser um gato?

(Flapjack lança duas bolas na direção de Gordon e Brian. Brian não sendo exatamente o cão mais atlético do mundo, teve um tempo difícil tentando esquivar-se e foi atingido na perna traseira.)

Brian: Oh Mas Que ***** ** ****!

 **Brian: Ok, então o que se Estou amaldiçoado na televisão nacional. Eu estava com Muita dor, tudo bem.**

Lucas: (rindo) Brian está fora!

(Brian manca fora da quadra enquanto Chowder e Flapjack reagrupar para outro ataque inevitável. Gordon engole e pega uma queimada nas proximidades e ele rapidamente se viu como um alvo fácil. Na beira da quadra, escondendo debaixo de seu chapéu, era Dudu. Ele avaliou seu

adversário antes de tomar objetivo. A cabeça de Dudu enfiou debaixo de seu chapéu e viu o que estava acontecendo.)

Dudu: Não, Você Não Faria- (Dudu é ferido de morte no peito por uma queimada de Gordon. Dudu agarra o peito e cai de joelhos, em uma exposição de mais de angústia exagerada, caiu no chão polido difícil em um monte de Drama.)

Dudu: Oh, a humanidade é Tão Cruel! (Dudu Caindo O Chão Lentamente.)

Lucas: Ei rainha do drama, dá uma pausa, eu tinha esses pisos encerados!

(Os campistas todos começam a rir, mesmo Chowder e Flapjack dar uma leve risada, mas que a distração era tudo Gordon necessário a fim de pegar dois dodgeballs e desesperadamente levantar-las para os dois. Felizmente, Flapjack viu chegando com o canto de sua olho e quase não abaixou a cabeça a tempo de ver como ele passou zunindo sobre sua cabeça e saltou inofensivamente no chão. Mas Chowder não teve tanta sorte, como a outra bola bateu-lhe com força no peito, fazendo-o cair no Chão.)

Lucas: Chowder fora, e agora nós estamos com só para Flapjack vs Gordon, que vai se tornar-

(Antes de Lucas poder terminar a frase Flapjack mergulha para baixo e apanha uma queimada e Joga Com toda força que Puder, e Joga em Gordon. A bola vem para ele tão rápido que Gordon mal tem tempo para piscar antes de Ser atingido.)

Lucas: Hum, vitorioso. Você sabe caras, o mínimo que poderia ter feito era arrastar para fora a luta um pouco mais para que eu não sei, talvez eu pudesse terminar minha frase. E mais, é bom para as classificações. E parece que os Robalos Assassinos ganham o 1o Round.

(Os Robalos Assassinos invadiram a quadra e levantam Flapjack em seus ombros.)

Nazz: Você foi ótimo lá fora, cara.

Chowder: Sim, você foi incrível!

Flapjack: Puxa, obrigado, rapazes. (Flapjack Fica Corado.)

Lucas: Eu não iria ficar muito animado ainda, você ainda tem para ganhar mais duas rodadas para que sua equipe para reivindique invencibilidade.

Chowder: Enquanto nós temos Flapjack, vai ser um pedaço de bolo.

Flapjack: Gente, eu não sei se eu sou tão bom.

 **Flapjack: Estou feliz que todo mundo gosta de mim, mas para ser honesto, tudo o que eu realmente fiz foi jogar um par de bolas, não há muita habilidade que é necessário.**

Falange: Espero que vocês sabem que eu Que ensinei isso a Ele. Eu sou capitão, Você sabe. (Ele então, pega uma garrafa de melado e começa a Beber.) Ah, que atinge o local.

(Round 2 começa com Flapjack, Chowder, Falange, Waffle, e Nazz representando os Robalos Assassinso Contra Gordon, Jonny, Stewie e Brian todos fazem o seu caminho para a quadra. Kevin estava prestes a se juntar a eles, mas Lucas apita.)

Tony: Parece que os ratos tóxicos tem muitos jogadores na quadra.

Kevin: O que você está falando? Gordon, Stewie, Brian, Jonny e me faz cinco.

Tony: Mas você não está esquecendo Plank? (Tony aponta para prancha, que

está sendo embalado por Jonny.)

Kevin: Você não pode estar falando sério.

Lucas: Embora ele é tecnicamente seja apenas uma Madeira, ele se submeteu a sua própria fita de audição e, portanto, o conselho de administração informou-me que ele é de fato um campista e que ele estará competindo nesta rodada.

Kevin: Jonny, você tem que dizer Plank abandonará desta rodada para que eu possa competir.

Jonny: Desculpe Kevin, mas Plank diz que tem mais conhecimento de queimada em suas pequenas lascas do que no seu Corpo Inteiro.

Kevin: Bem, talvez você deve dizer ao Plank para tomar uma de suas lascas e enfiar pra baixo a boca de madeira!

Lucas: Kevin, se você não sair do tribunal queimada dentro dos próximos

cinco segundos e depois eu vou ser forçado a chamar a segurança.

Kevin: Cale a boca, Lucas. Você e eu sabemos que Plank é um objeto inanimado.

Jonny: Como poderia dizer algo como isso, você grande Idiota!

(Lucas pega um talk walk e começa a falar para ele.)

Lucas: Segurança!

(Chef Eustace chega em um equipamento de segurança e arrasta Kevin fora

da quadra.)

Kevin: Ei, o que você está- (Chef Hector bate em Kevin na cabeça com um cassetete)

Lucas: Chef, por favor coloque Kevin na caixa de penalidade para o resto do jogo, obrigado. Agora, então, que comecem os jogos! (Ele apita, sinalizando para os jogos para começar.)

(Todos os campistas começar a executar para pegar uma queimada. Gordon e Flapjack são os 1os a chegarem lá. Ambos pegar a bola ao mesmo tempo e lançá-los uns para os outros. As bolas colidem em pleno ar como Gordon e Flapjack tanto mergulho para o rebote. Ambos pegar suas dodgeballs em uníssom e prossiga para jogá-los uns aos outros. Se Gordon tinha uma cauda mais longa do que ele provavelmente teria saído.)

 **Gordon: é momentos como este que eu estou feliz que eu tenho um rabo curto e grosso.**

(Gordon rola para fora do caminho e lança outra bola para Flapjack, que se esquiva-lo com facilidade, mas em vez disso a bola bate na Nazz no rosto.)

Lucas: (Rindo) Bem, parece que Nazz esta familiarizada com alguns da borracha vermelha.

 **Nazz: Eu realmente espero que dodgeball não atrapalhe meu cabelo.**

(Stewie e Brian conseguem vencer e Falange e Chowder Vão para a linha central e de ambos os Lados se prepararam para o fogo.)

Stewie: Não atire até você ver os brancos de seus olhos Desenhos, Brian. (Brian e Stewie ambos dodgeballs lançando em Falange e Chowder, atingindo ambos por baixo instantaneamente.)

Falange: Ai, meu Musculo de Sentar.

Lucas: Hum, não quer dizer seu bumbum. (Rindo até as Bexigas Estourarem.)

Falange: Não, eu dizer- (Falange é atingido na cabeça com uma queimada.)

 **Falange: Deixe-me esclarecer, isso não é uma extremidade, é um músculo que Dar pra se Sentar!**

(Enquanto isso, um Waffle despercebido foi capaz de pegar duas bolas e ele então usa sua cauda como uma hélice para voar no ar e lançar duas bolas à direito em Brian e Stewie.)

Stewie: Chegando! (Stewie abaixa a cabeça e evita-se de uma queimada que se aproxima e, em seguida, puxa Brian fora do caminho, salvando de ser atingido.)

Brian: Oh ****, eu não sabia que os gatos podiam voar.

Stewie: Só os estúpidos, Brian, só os estúpidos.

Brian: Para ser honesto, eu realmente não vejo por que as pessoas estãoem tumulto porque eu havia dito dois palavrões míseros. (Toma um gole de um martini.) Sim, eles ainda tinham alguns martinis que sobraram no mini-bar.

Stewie: Rapido, Brian, precisamos derrubar este helicóptero Maluco antes que ele faça mais danos. (Stewie pega uma queimada e o arremessa no Waffle, que facilmente rusgas sobre a esquerda, evitando o projétil.) *****, ele é muito rápido. Precisamos chegar a um plano para trazê-lo para o nosso nível.

(Enquanto isso, Jonny corre para cima e agarra uma queimada.)

Jonny: Deixe-os se Derem Mal, Plank. (Jonny lança a queimada em Flapjack de uma forma descoordenada. Flapjack pega com facilidade.)

Lucas: Jonny, Está fora.

Jonny: Bem, eu acho que é só você, Plank. (Jonny define Plank para baixo no meio da quadra.) Vá pegar amigo.

(Flapjack anda para cima e fracamente joga uma bola em Plank, eliminando-o.)

Lucas: (Em um tom sarcástico) Wow, eu pensei Plank ia ser o Ultimo Jogador.

(Gordon tenta deslocar-se sobre Flapjack enquanto ele elimina Plank, mas antes que ele possa capitalizar rematou de cima para baixo por Waffle, que desce rapidamente e ataca no intestino com uma queimada.)

Lucas: Usando sua cauda como uma hélice, inovador e bom para as classificações,Eu Gosto disso! E agora é para baixo a dois em dois. Flapjack e Waffle vs Brian e Stewie. Hey, eu realmente tenho que terminar minha frase nesse momento.

Stewie: Rapido Brian, administrar sector 9 formação alfa 12.

Brian: O quê?

Stewie: apenas Pule. (Brian se abaixa e Stewie, com uma bola em cada mão, pula em cima dele e usa-lo como plataforma para saltar fora da e, no ar, ele dispara dois precisamente apontada em linha reta no Waffle. Waffle consegue evitá-los tanto, mas ao fazê-lo ele não consegue perceber que Stewie tem puxado outra bola para fora sob seu macacão e joga no Waffle, atingindo-o no ar e enviá-lo a ficar fora do céu, aterrissando com força no chão.)

Lucas: sério, que parte de pisos recém-encerados você as pessoas não entendem!

(Stewie e Flapjack bloqueiam olhos 1 com o outro, ambos com foco em uma queimada no meio da quadra. Quase em uníssono, ambos correndo para ele. Ambos agarram, ao mesmo tempo e ter uma breve cabo de guerra sobre ele até que Brian Stewie fica atrás e dá-lhe a mão superior.)

Stewie: Bom trabalho, Brian. Agora vá pegar outro queimada no caso de eu precisar de backup. (Stewie lança a bola em um Flapjack abatido, mas ele rola para fora do caminho, tentando fazer com que seu juízo sobre ele. Mas antes que ele tivesse tempo de fazer nada, ele foi atingido por uma queimada de Brian.)

Lucas: Parece que os ratos tóxicos saíram com uma vitória na 2a rodada. Agora está empatado 1-1.

Stewie: A vitória é minha!

Lucas: Você tem cinco minutos para ficar pronto para Round 3.

Round 3 começa com Flapjack, Waffle, Coragem, Fred Fredburger e Nazz dos Robalos Assassinos vs Brian, Stewie, Sarah, Jimmy e Mr. Blik dos Ratos tóxicos.

Lucas: Pronto, vai! (Apito)

(Todo mundo corre para a linha central, com exceção de Jimmy, que andou. Flapjack pega uma queimada e joga no Jimmy, que consegue evitá-lo, mas depois cai no chão, chorando.)

Jimmy: Eu acho que eu puxei algo, Sarah.

Lucas: Por favor, não receberá nenhuma lágrimas no chão. Se o seu vai ter um partido da piedade, fazê-lo pelas arquibancadas.

Sarah: ARRGH, olha o que você Fez Com o Jimmy! (Sarah pega duas bolas e lança-los em Flapjack que só tem tempo de se esquivar um antes do outro Chegar na cabeça.)

Lucas: Haha, cara, eu adoro quando as pessoas Ficam com raiva no meu show.

(Sarah pega mais duas bolas e Joga no Fred Fredburger e Nazz, derrubando os dois para o chão. Mas Sarah não parou por aí, pegando outra bola, ela lançou-se aos pés de Waffle e coragem,

Waffle conseguindo pular para fora do caminho, mas a bola descendo na pata da Coragem, arrancando um gemido do cão.)

 **Coragem: Eu não tenho uma fobia de queimada ou outra coisa, mas o homem, quer machucar.**

Lucas: Flapjack, Coragem, Nazz e Fred Fredburger são eliminados. Agora é um período de 5 a 1. (Waffle é contra Mr. Blik, Jimmy, Sarah, Briane Stewie, e todos eles têm dodgeballs exceto para Jimmy. Quase ao mesmo tempo, todos eles abrem fogo contra Waffle. Waffle pode ter sido capaz

de se esquivar de alguns deles, mas Ele acabou sendo sobrecarregado e eliminado.)

E os ratos tóxicos alegaram Round 3 com relativa facilidade. É agora uma vantagem de 2-1 para os ratos tóxicos.

(Os Robalos Assassinos Ficam Confusos.)

Flapjack: Ok Gente, eu não estou tentando ser rude, mas talvez vocês poderiam me dar alguma ajuda lá fora. Porque Stewie e Sarah são praticamente todas as estrelas lá fora, e me e Waffle foram ter que fazer um monte de trabalho.

Falange: Bem, talvez não apenas o seu trabalho duro o suficiente.

Flapjack: Oh, bem, então talvez você poderia-

Falange: Talvez você pudesse.

Flapjack: Talvez você precise de to-

Falange: Talvez você precisa!

Flapjack: Hum, então como sobre nós só-

Fred Fredburger: Nachos!

 **Flapjack: Às vezes parece que eu nunca Posso Falar.**

Rolf: Rolf irá ajudá-lo menino cujo nome é semelhante ao de uma panqueca. (Rolf estava dormindo nas arquibancadas durante a maior parte do dia, mas tinha acordado, percebendo que sua equipe precisava de ajuda.) Rolf vai fazer o trabalho destes ícones animados que falam, sim.

Edu: Eu Tambem, Garoto-rolf. Conte comigo. (Edu estava dormindo para uma grande parte do tempo, bem como, e acordou grogue para ajudar a sua equipe.)

* * *

(Round 4 começa com Edu, Rolf, Flapjack, Chowder e Du contra Stewie, Gordon, Mr. Blik, Jonny e Sarah. Sr. Blik, no entanto, começa a deixar a quadra.)

Mr. Blik: Isso é estúpido, eu vou voltar para as arquibancadas.

Gordon: Mas Blik, precisamos de você. Basta ficar em torno de mais uma rodada bem?

Mr. Blik: Tudo bem, tudo bem.

Mr. Blik: Eu odeio queimada. A única razão pela qual eu estou jogando é tão minha equipe não vai ficar com raiva de mim.

Lucas: (Apito) Vai!

(Edu, Rolf, e Flapjack chegar lá primeiro, agarrando bolas e arremessando em seus adversários com determinação recém-descoberta. Sr. Blik e Jonny são rapidamente derrubado enquanto Stewie e Gordon conseguem evitar os projéteis que se aproxima e bolas de apoio dos seus

próprios. Sarah consegue pegar uma bola que foi lançada por Eddy, assim, eliminá-lo.)

Lucas: Jonny, Blik, e Edu, Estão Fora!

Rolf: Garoto-Du, faça o que fizer, não cruze a linha central, sim.

Du: Claro que sim, Rolf. (Ed pega uma queimada e cegamente joga no ar, caindo sobre uma Sarah confiante. Ele salta para fora do topo da sua cabeça.)

Sarah: Ed, seu idiota!

Lucas: Sarah, Tá Fora!

Stewie: O Urso-Gato Roxo é meu! (Stewie lança uma bola, enviando na direção do Chowder.)

Chowder: Parece que eu vou precisar de alguma ajuda de Sr. Colher. (Chowder pega uma colher e lança-lo no dodgeball, os dois objetos colidem no ar.)

Stewie: *****, ele está usando seus utensílios para sua vantagem. (Enquanto isso, Flapjack capitaliza sobre a distração e envia outra queimada em direção Stewie, que é atingindo no peito. Mas Flapjack é então atingido por uma queimada de Gordon, que é então atingido por

Chowder.)

Lucas: Os Robalos Assassinos ganham Round 4! Ele agora está empatado 2-2. A próxima equipe a vencer Round 5 será declarado o vencedor.

(Os Robalos Assassinos Ficam Surpresos.)

Flapjack: Ok, então ele vai ser eu, Eddy, Rolf, Waffle e quem mais?

Dudu: Eu!

Edu: O quê?!

Dudu: Eu quero superar meu medo de queimada.

Edu: De jeito nenhum, você vai estragar tudo. Além disso, viemos longe demais a perder agora.

(Flapjack puxa Edu de lado.)

Flapjack: Não acho que nós temos que muitas opções. Mung machucou a virilha, Fred Fredburger e Du não sabe os fundamentos do dodgeball, Coragem machucou o pé, Capitão disse que o músculo de sentar estava dolorido, Nazz não quer estragar o cabelo, e Chowder torceu o rabo.

Edu: Como ele, você sabe o que, não importa. Vamos jogar Dudu, mas eu só espero que ele não Estague Tudo.

Round 5 começa com Flapjack, Rolf, Edu, Waffle, e Dudu contra Stewie, Brian, Sarah, Gordon e Plank.

Lucas: Vai!

(Todos os concorrentes, com exceção de Plank, sprint para a linha central. Waffle chega lá uma fração de segundo antes de Gordon e joga uma bola de seu caminho, atingindo Gordon no lado. Enquanto isso, Stewie fica para a linha e pega uma queimada, apontando-a um Flapjack que se

aproxima que pára mortos em suas trilhas. Stewie dispara uma queimada em Flapjack, que, como se por instinto, fez um backflip, a fim de evitar a borracha vermelha.)

Lucas: Uau, eu tenho que dizer, que foi impressionante.

 **Flapjack: Eu realmente nunca fez um backflip antes. Acho que agiu por instinto.**

 **Falange: Oh e outra coisa, eu lhe ensinou como fazer esse Backflip também.**

(Stewie agarra rapidamente mais duas bolas e lança em Flapjack, que por pouco evita os dois. Mas ele é atingido por uma queimada de Brian.)

Stewie: Bom trabalho, Brian. Enquanto nós jogamos os nossos cartões de direito devemos ser vitorioso. Apenas fique atrás de mim e me cobrir, se eu precisar de ajuda.

Brian: O que você disser.

(Rolf e Eddy são espancados até a linha central por Sarah, que empunhando duas bolas esquivar, lança-los para os dois. Stewie junta-se, assim, causando um trio de dodgeballs para vir subindo em direção Eddy e Rolf.)

Edu: Ai, Ai!

(Edu e Rolf são rapidamente eliminados.)

(Enquanto isso, Waffle pega uma bola e atira em Brian, que desvia-lo com uma bola de sua autoria. Stewie então intervém, o envio de um duo de dodgeballs para o gato cinzento. Waffle fez uma vã tentativa em executar um backflip, mas falhou miseravelmente, esquivar bolas cravando na cabeça.)

Lucas: Bem, parece que Quase todos, mas um dos Robalos Assassinos foi eliminado.

(Dudu é agora o único que restou em sua equipe, e Sara, Brian e Stewie estavam todos sorrindo para ele maldosamente com esquivar bolas em suas mãos. Então, tudo que eles dispararam sobre ele de uma vez. Mas eles foram pegos de surpresa quando Dudu na verdade, pegar duas das bolas em suas mãos, e então usá-los para desviar o terceiro. Dudu pegou bolas da Sarah e do Stewie, eliminando os 2. Então, vai toda a força os bracinhos poderia reunir, ele jogou as duas bolas diretamente para Brian, que tentou pegar um deles, mas a outra bola bateu-lhe no estômago, derrubando ele. Enquanto isso, a outra bola passou voando pelo ar, encontrar um local de desembarque no Plank, saltando inofensivamente fora do Plank.)

Lucas: vou Dizer, Os Robalos Assassinos ganham a vitória pela terceira vez Consecutiva!

 **Dudu: Eu não sei o que deu em mim. Eu acho que eu estava apenas cansado de estar com medo de queimada. Mas parece que eu venci meu medo de queimada.**

(Os Robalos Vão no Campo, torcendo por Dudu enquanto Rolf e Du Sobem ele em seus ombros e parada dele ao redor da quadra. Lucas vira-se para os ratos tóxicas.)

Lucas: E quanto a vocês, eu esperava mais de você. E, mais uma vez, eu vou vê-los na cerimônia da fogueira hoje à noite.

 **Kevin: Eu já sei quem eu estou votando. Vou te dar uma dica, é um objeto inanimado.**

 **Stewie: Essa madeira tem sido uma responsabilidade para nós desde o 1o dia.**

 **Gordon: Que cabeça quente do Kevin fica nos meus nervos desde o primeiro dia.**

* * *

(Nós cortamos para a cerimônia da fogueira. Lucas anda com uma bandeja de 10 marshmallows.)

Lucas: Normalmente eu iria explicar como funciona a cerimônia, mas vendo como isso é a sua 3a vez aqui eu acho que você sabe o que fazer. Quando eu chamar seu nome Venha e Pegue o seu marshmallow.

Gordon ...Jonny ...Stewie ...Sarah ...Brian ...Sr. Blik ...Jimmy ...Ren ...

Lucas: E agora nós somos para baixo a dois campistas. (Lucas olha para Kevin e Plank.)

E o último marshmallow Vai Para...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

Kevin.

Kevin: Beije seu amigo imaginário, Panaca. (Chef Hector pega o Plank e joga para o barco.)

Jonny: NNNNÃÃÃOOO! Plank! (Jonny se rompe e começa a chorar.)

 **Brian: Uau, esse cara tem alguns problemas serios.**

 **Stewie: Honestamente, eu estou realmente surpreso que tipo de Plank não foi eliminado mais cedo. O fato de que uma placa de madeira foi capaz de durar mais que dois outros campistas é tipo de perturbação.**

 **Kevin: Essa é a terceira vez consecutiva que eu estava Quase eliminado. A questão é, quem é o idiota que está tentando me eliminar?**

 **Jonny: Eu Não posso acreditar que Eles Fariam Isso ao Plank!**

* * *

Lucas: Quem será eliminado na próxima, e os ratos tóxicos nunca Vão Ganhar? Sintonize na próxima vez na Ilha ...Dos … Desafios!


End file.
